


Sleepless

by FirithAriel



Category: James Conrad - Fandom, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, short and smutty, the Tom Hiddleston HBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Written for the Tom Hiddleston HBCPrompt: “Character and reader having sex for the first time since their baby was born.”It doesn’t need more summary than that, really.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Conrad!  
> I wanted to give Loki a break. He's not happy with me.

James Conrad wasn't one for sleeping.

All his years of service, private and not, left his body used to getting little hours of sleep, and a very light one at that. He would wake up with the tiniest sounds, and would be up at sunrise. It had come very handy for you after giving birth, James would be the first one to come running if your baby girl merely squirmed in her sleep, and since he was already up he might as well take care of her morning routine while you stayed in bed for a couple more hours.

James didn’t mind. He was always more than willing to help you. You had given him something he had been fruitlessly searching for until he found you; a family, a home, a place where he finally belonged.

Right now, though, what was keeping him awake was another matter entirely.

He was horny.

The final months of your pregnancy were hard on both of you, and getting adjusted to life with a newborn wasn’t any easier. You didn’t have the time and you didn’t have the energy to engage in any sexual activity. Not an hour ago he had watched you feed your baby girl and fall asleep as soon as your head touched the pillow. He was the one to put the baby in her cradle before sliding under the sheets.

James hoped sleep would come soon. It didn’t. All he could think of right now was you, peacefully sleeping by his side. So close, and yet so far.

Your hair was tied up, but half of it was already a mess, falling on the pillow and covering your face. Your chest went up and down with each peaceful breath you took. Your thin nightgown was still unbuttoned at the top, showing the soft skin of your breasts. James’ cock twitched at the sight. He just wanted to yank it off and be able to taste you again!

But he would not do such a thing. He would lead you into it slowly, making sure you’d want this as much as he wanted it.

James spooned you from behind and kissed your bare shoulder, running his fingers ever so lightly over your arm. You didn’t even move.

He kissed a path up your neck while his hand trailed lower on your side until it reached your thigh. He pulled your nightgown up and spread his fingers over your skin, caressing your leg, edging closer to your inner thigh and stroking your pussy over your panties. You let out a small whimper. He smiled and cupped your mound, teasing you slowly.

In the haze of that state between asleep and awake, you battled between protesting and let James keep going. A battle that was over the second James slid his fingers under your panties and pressed them against your clit.

“James…” Your voice was a mix between a whisper and a moan.

“Relax, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” He said against your neck. “I’ve missed you so much…”

You dropped your head back to his shoulder as his fingers kept drawing circles around your clit. His other arm was curled under your neck, hand teasing your sensitive nipples.

“The baby…” You squirmed.

“She’s asleep, and won’t need you for another couple of hours.” He splayed his hand on your lower belly and pulled you against him, making you very aware of his hard cock poking your butt. “I’m the one who needs you now.”

His hand slipped back into your panties, fingers resuming their work on your clit. You lifted one of your legs and draped it over his thigh to give him more access. James smiled to himself, letting his fingers slide down to your opening, finding you wet and ripe. His ribcage vibrated with a low growl.

“Have you missed me too?” He whispered, making the hair on the back of your neck stand.

“You know I have…” You moaned, moving against his fingers. “But I’m just so-” Your words dissolved into a whimper when he teased your entrance, gathering your juices to rub on your clit more easily.

“I know.” He said, kissing your cheek. “Let me do the job, okay?”

You turned your head to look at him. Even in the dim light you could see his pupils blown with lust. You took the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

James pushed you on your back and hovered over you, deepening the kiss. Your underwear disappeared as fast as if he had magically vanished it into thin air. Not two seconds later, James’ head was buried between your legs and you were fighting to keep quiet. But, oh boy! Did he make it hard on you!

His arms were curled around your thighs, keeping you in place. His tongue wiggled between your folds, teasing your clit and the rim of your cunt. You had to bite your own hand when he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked.  _ Hard _ . You gripped his hair, grinding your hips against his face. You couldn't even remember that list time James had eaten you, and it seemed he was as eager as you.

Maybe even more.

James devoured your cunt like a starved man that was being served the most sumptuous of banquets. It took him nothing to bring you to orgasm, but he didn’t relent. He kept sucking your clit, rolling his tongue around it. His fingers teased your entrance and slid inside your cunt, making you squeak. You pressed both your hands against your mouth, knowing you had to keep it down or risk waking the baby up. James’ fingers found your spot and he worked you like a fine tuned instrument. He wished he could hear you, he loved all the sounds you made, but he knew right now it was not possible. A second orgasm knocked the air out of your lungs and made your legs clamp around his head. He kept his tongue flat against your clit letting you ride it down, and removed his fingers.

Your sensitive cunt spasmed, begging to be filled again.

James crawled back up your body licking his lips, the hungry look in his eyes made him look almost feral. He was about to ravage you, and you were more than willing to let him. After he sent your nightgown flying, his mouth crashed on yours almost desperately. Your arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him impossibly close. He moaned against your mouth as his cock rubbed on your pussy, smearing your juices all over it. 

Adjusting his hips, he pushed his cock inside, and you swallowed his moaning. You threw your head back on the pillow and held him tight with your legs, preventing him from moving.

“Stay…” You pleaded. “Just…”

James looked at you, confused. He was already panting, his breath on your skin sent shivers down your spine.

“I missed this.” You said. “I missed you inside of me.”

James smiled. “I missed it too.”

He leaned down and kissed you again, this time slower, but deeper and more intimate. His hands caressed down your sides and grabbed your hips. He began to thrust slowly, only as much as the grip of your thighs let him. You let out a deep breath and moved your hips to him, quickly finding a rhythm.

Your nails traced paths up and down his back, leaving indents with every thrust he made. 

James slid his hands under your hips lifting them up, the change of angle allowed him to reach every corner of your cunt. How did you manage not to scream, you didn’t know. His mouth fell from your neck to your shoulder, his breath was fast and shallow, and his hips started to spasm. You held on to him for dear life as he took you closer and closer to the edge.

Your teeth sank on his shoulder and you temporarily lost your vision as your orgasm unraveled throughout your body, sending shocks all over your skin. Your cunt closed around his cock in a vice grip that made James whimper against your neck as his orgasm was triggered by yours.

It took you both a moment to get a hold of reality again.

James let out a long and satisfied sigh and dropped on the bed by your side. You rolled over to face him, knowing you were wearing the same dumb grin on your face.

“Can we do this more often from now on?” James kissed your nose.

“We’d have to come up with a schedule in between feedings.” You joked.

“How about every night at -” He paused to look at the clock. “- 10.30pm?”

You had to stifle a laugh on the pillow. “As much as I’d like to, I don’t think I could keep up with it.” You closed your eyes and scooted closer to James.

“I’m willing to compromise on twice a week.” He said, wrapping his arms around you.

“Sure…” You mumbled, sleep already claiming you.

James chuckled and kissed your forehead, stroking your hair until sleep claimed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
